Europe
Europe was a continent on the planet Earth, forming the western part of Eurasia. The continent was bordered by the Atlantic Ocean, the Mediterranean, the Black Sea and the Caspian Sea. Things attributed to Europe were identified as European. In the mid-14th century, the bubonic plague resulted in the death of over half of Europe's population. ( ) According to , when Petrarch climbed Mont Ventoux, he viewed the whole of Europe and believed he was witnessing the birth of a new age, the Renaissance. ( ) In the mid-20th century, the assignment patch for Apollo 8 included Western Europe in its design. ( ) As of 2000, Lieutenant McMillan was to participate in a joint NASA mission to the International Space Station with the Europeans, scheduled for 2003. ( ) In the 2020s, Europe was affected by political problems. A guest at a party held by Chris Brynner in 2024 thought Europe was "falling apart," while expressing confidence that such troubles would never occur in the United States, an opinion that Jadzia Dax quickly shot down. ( ) During the early 22nd century, the European Hegemony was formed, a loose alliance which represented the first stirrings towards world government. ( ) A 21st century-era political map of Earth was stored in the 's library computer in 2254. The European continent was seen on this map. This map was among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ) By the early 24th century, the European Alliance existed. ( ) referenced in the Picard family album and the novel The Sundered, the referenced in The Federation FASA RPG Sourcebook and the referenced in the ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' novelization.}} European countries Europe was made up of a large number of countries, including: * Austria * Belgium * Czech Republic * Denmark * France * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Iceland * Ireland * Italy * Netherlands * Norway * Poland * Portugal * Russia * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Old Britain ** England ** Scotland * Turkey Other subjects * Continental cuisine * European Space Agency * Western Europe Background information Retroactive continuity: Several 20th century-era maps depicting Africa, or portions of it, were stored in the library computer in 2254. These maps included a continent projections map, an eastern hemisphere map, a political map of the northern hemisphere, and a statistical map. These maps were among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ) Decades later, a Central Intelligence Agency map was used for the remastered "The Cage". This map was published either in April 2007http://www.lib.utexas.edu/maps/world_maps/world_pol_2007.pdf or September 2008.http://www.lib.utexas.edu/maps/world_maps/world_pol_2008.pdf The difference, which was not noticeable at the resolution of the image from the episode, was the addition of Kosovo, which gained independence from Serbia between the releases. File:Earth continents.jpg|Europe on a map of Earth's continents. File:Earth map, 20th century, Northern Hemisphere.jpg|Europe on a 20th century-era political map of Earth's northern hemisphere. File:Eastern Europe map.jpg|Eastern Europe on a statistical map File:Statistical map.jpg|Europe on a statistical map. External link * cs:Evropa de:Europa fr:Europe it:Europa nl:Europa Category:Earth geography Category:The Dixon Hill Series Category:Retconned material in background